1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and particularly to an upright vacuum cleaner enabling a convenient grasp and handling by a user. Further, the invention relates to a carrying handle of an upright vacuum cleaner that can prevent unnecessary shaking of the vacuum cleaner and enable a user to transfer it more conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is generally classified into a canister vacuum cleaner and an upright vacuum cleaner. Particularly, the upright vacuum cleaner includes a main body, a nozzle unit and a handle that are integrally formed. In detail, a suction nozzle, a motor, a suction fan and the like are accommodated in the main body of the vacuum cleaner to generate a suction force of air and filter foreign particles from the sucked air. The nozzle unit is formed at a lower side of the main body to suck air on a floor together with foreign particles. The handle is formed at an upper side of the main body so that a user may hold the handle with ease and handle the vacuum cleaner.
In cleaning operation using the upright vacuum cleaner, as a user holding the handle pushes and pulls the nozzle unit, the vacuum cleaner moves to a desired position, dirt on a floor is sucked into the main body of the vacuum cleaner, and the sucked dirt is filtered by the main body.
Also, the general upright vacuum cleaner has a difficulty in cleaning a stair or a corner because the nozzle unit, the main body and the handle are formed integrally. To solve such a problem, a long and flexible extension tube wound on upper and lower circumference of the main body is installed. To fix the extension tube to the circumference of the main body of the vacuum cleaner, a pair of protrusions are protruded from the circumference of the main body. The extension tube is latched on the protrusions. In cleaning a place such as a stair or the like, the extension tube is separated from the protrusions and then a nozzle is connected to an end of the extension tube.
In the meanwhile, cleaning of a floor is performed by pushing or pulling the handle formed at the upper side of the vacuum cleaner. However, in case the vacuum cleaner is transferred to a place passing through a stair of a building or a distant place, the handle fails to support an overall weight of the vacuum cleaner, which is undesirable. Accordingly, it is more general that a carrying handle capable of supporting the overall weight of the vacuum cleaner should be additionally provided.
However, since the carrying handle of the related art vacuum cleaner is formed at a rear side of the vacuum cleaner, it does not accord with a center of gravity of the vacuum cleaner. So, when a user moves the vacuum cleaner, the vacuum cleaner leans to one direction, so that the user collides with the vacuum cleaner.
Also, since the vacuum cleaner further needs a protrusion structure for fixing the extension tube, a more complicated fabrication process is required.